Shan Yu
Shan Yu is the main antagonist of Mulan. He is the evil leader of the Hun Army. Background Shan Yu is known to be one of the most ruthless disney villains. He proves that it's not below him to kill his enemies in cold blood to prove his strength. He even makes jokes about it. After capturing two imperial scouts and sending them to deliver his challenge to the emperor, he asks his lead archer how many men it takes to deliver a message. The archer then draws his bow and replies one. Ultimately, only one scout delivers the message, implying that the archer killed the other. Shan- Yu is also supremely confident in both his and his army's strength and superiority, often deliberately allowing his enemies the advantage in order to prove his might. Such examples include his attack on the Great Wall, where he allowed a lone sentry to light the signal fire, sending word to the Emperor and giving him time to mobilize the Imperial Army. Later, he allows one of the Chinese spies to return to the Forbidden City, smugly telling the spy to inform the Emperor to send his best troops to face the Huns. He also decides to head straight for the mountain pass that would lead him straight to the Forbidden City, knowing full well that the entire Imperial Vanguard is guarding the pass and completely rejecting the option to simply go around the mountains and avoid the enemy army. Quotes * Perfect. * Nice work, gentlemen. You found the Hun army. * Stop me? He invited me. * By building his wall, he challenged my strength. Well, I'm here to play his game. * Go! Tell your Emperor to send his strongest armies. I'm ready. * How many men does it take to deliver a message? * What do you see? * This doll came from a village in the Tung Shao Pass, when the Imperial Army is waiting for us. * No. The quickest way to the emperor is through that pass. * Besides, the little girl will be missing her doll. * We should return it to her. * Boo. * You took away my victory! * The soldier from the mountains. * It looks like you're out of ideas. Category:Classics Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:1990's introductions Category:Masters of Evil Category:Warriors Category:Men Category:Tyrants Category:Strongest Villains Category:Mulan villains Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Crime Bosses Category:Monarchs Category:UltimateDisney.com's Top 30 Disney Villains Countdown Category:The Most Terrifying Villains Category:True Villains Category:Rich Category:Chinese Villains Category:Villains that would be earn the death penalty Category:Bad-tempered villains Category:Brilliant Villains Category:Calcaulating villains Category:Intellegent villains Category:Barbarian Category:Child Murderers Category:Thugs Category:Complete Monsters Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Resurrected Villains Category:Sadists Category:Insane characters‎ Category:Masterminds Category:Males Category:House of mouse cameos Category:Villains with Gruesome Deaths Category:Explosion Category:Swordsmen Category:Villains Without Villain Songs Category:Antagonists Category:Asian Villains Category:Evil geniuses Category:Deceased Category:Dead Category:Rude villains Category:Mature Villains Category:Vicious villains Category:Liars Category:Master manipulators Category:Completely mad Category:Arsonists Category:Bosses Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Theme Park Villains Pure Evil Category:Disney Crossy Road Villains Category:Live-Action Category:Murderous Villains Category:Those destroyed Category:Kingdom Keepers Villains